


Stay Stay Stay

by Madquinn13



Series: Teen Mom AU [15]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7039456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stay, stay, stay. I've been lovin' you for quite some time, time, time. You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad. But I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay, stay. You took the time to memorize me: My fears, my hopes, and dreams. I just like hangin' out with you all the time. All those times that you didn't leave; It's been occurring to me I'd like to hang out with you for my whole life.<br/>Nyssa and Sara finally decide if they'll be together or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Stay Stay

**Author's Note:**

> It's early!!!! Enjoy. Next chapter will be based on some gif they'll be posted on my tumblr under the tag Nysara Teen Mom AU. It's best to search it because the tags in tumblr no longer include everything apparently

Sara was getting everything ready. Nyssa was coming in an hour, Oliver and Laurel were having a pool day with Lexie (Lexie loved the water and Oliver’s parents were more than glad that their pool was finally getting used more often, Sara luckily had taken Lexie swimming before the house arrest).

She knew that most likely they would be talking but a part of her hoped that maybe they would end up in her room, in her bed, naked, doing _things_ to _each other_. She was in the bathroom washing her face when she saw her reflection.

“ ** _What are you doing?_** ” Sara looked around the bathroom for the voice. “ ** _You don’t actually think that you’re going to get her back do you?_** ” Sara kept looking around the room for the source, she even checked around the hallway, double checking to make sure that in fact she was still alone. “ ** _Over here dumbass. I mean honestly I know you’re slow but not this slow._** ” Sara looked and saw her reflection in the mirror, it was distorted and just wrong to her. “ ** _You can’t fuck someone, leave, become a giant bitch and then except them to take you back. Nyssa isn’t Laurel. She actually has some self respect. We both know that it’s only a matter of time before you fuck up again. You named your kid after a dead fictional character, who wasn’t even that great to begin with._** That’s what old people, or losers do with their cats! ** _But no you did it to a kid. A kid that you got by fucking your sister’s boyfriend. You’re just a whore who gives amazing deals. What do you think is going to happen once people find out? The press will have a field day, they already swarm over Oliver and his family. You’ll be known as some white trash gold digger. Lexie will be harassed and stalked. Who knows maybe she’ll be the next Lindbergh Baby. All thanks to you. Hell you even fucked up so bad that there are two legal copies of a document stating that Oliver is her father. All it takes is for one legal aid in those offices to notice it while filing and see their pay day. Of course there is one way to prevent it. We both know it._** ”

Sara just stared into the mirror, not sure what to call what was talking to her, it sounded like her, but not at the same time, it looked like her, but felt wrong to her senses. Either way it made sense. Sara couldn’t find any fault with what it said.

“ ** _Come on, be a good mother for once. Make everything better for everyone. This way Laurel will never know the terrible betrayal that her own sister fucked her over with. You don’t have to deal with knowing that you’ll never have Nyssa again. I mean we both know that now but you still have that 0.001% chance that we’re wrong. Your parents can stop worrying about supporting you for the rest of your life. Just do it!_** ” The creature spoke from inside the mirror. Sara just stared at it before nodding.

“You’re right.” She agreed.

* * *

 

Oliver was keeping Lexie’s attention on him while Laurel used this to add the sunscreen to the infant. Lexie loved the water, she loved splashing people, she loved watching people jump in and make huge waves, she loved how people always looked like miserable drowned creatures when they would reappear from under it. Her favorite thing was when Uncle Ollie taught her how to shoot one of the water guns, and all she did was shoot Auntie Laurel in the face and laugh with him. Oliver was taking mouthfuls of water and doing his best fountain impressions to keep Lexie distracted which worked until she got to her face, Laurel had to be careful there because Lexie was in a biting phase and she absolutely hated having sunscreen placed on her.

Laurel was waiting for the sun screen to be fully absorbed or dried or however it actually worked so she was just happy to sit in the side, giving Lexie a water gun (which she needed Laurel to pump for her) to attack Oliver.

Laurel kept getting poked whenever she had to pump the gun up while Oliver made his best screaming and getting shot and killed actions, which was mostly just clutching his chest and fall back screaming.

Laurel’s phone went off letting her know that it was okay for Lexie to join Oliver in the pool. (Laurel was waiting a bit longer because she was busy taking pictures of how cute they were together)

“Ready to go in the pool with Uncle Ollie?” Laurel asked adjusting the swimsuit with the little floaties around the entire body of the suit.

“Yup!” The second she was allowed back on the ground she ran (ignoring Laurel and Oliver telling not to run, she couldn’t walk too long without falling let alone run any stretch of distance) to the edge of the pool and actually waited for Oliver to swim over, splashing as much as possible, to where she was so she could jump. (That was one rule she actually seemed to listen to, no jumping into the pool unless someone was there with her)

* * *

 

Nyssa rang the doorbell finally arriving at the Lance house. She waited a few moments before ringing the bell again, she took out her phone to let Sara know that it was her and not someone else.

She asked if she changed her mind. When moments later she still hadn’t heard from Sara at all, she was getting a bit worried and tried the door. It was unlocked, so she justified in her head to herself that if Sara did change her mind and ended up, falling asleep or was in the shower, it was fine, she just wanted to make sure that she was okay.

Stepping into the almost silent house, Nyssa passed the tv, that was playing some Grey’s episode, she assumed it was, she knew what Meredith and Christina looked like and she was pretty sure that was them dancing. She looked into the kitchen and it was empty, she checked the garaged just to be safe and it was also empty of people. She went upstairs and saw that bathroom door was wide open. She walked by it and saw Sara on the floor, it seemed like she was having a fit, her body was moving in spasms while her eyes were rolled back in her head. Nyssa had her phone out and was already calling for help. Once she gave the info to the dispatcher. She tried to hold Sara’s head in place so at least she wouldn’t give herself a concussion.

“I’m here Sara. It’s okay. It’ll be okay.” Nyssa was brushing the hair out of her face when she spotted the empty bottles on the counter. Three different prescription bottles were emptied and still open. She pocketed them so she could give the information to the paramedics when they arrived. “What did you do Sara?” Nyssa asked wishing there was something she could do to help her. “Please Sara just stay with me okay. Just stay!”

She just stayed by her side, trying to reassure them both. It was working until Nyssa noticed Sara stopped breathing and was actually turning blue. Nyssa was positive that she read somewhere not to try CPR on a seizure victim (if that was what Sara was having, she wasn’t positive that was what it was). She was trying to google it on her phone but it wasn’t working completely she was panicking and auto correct was not her friend. She was searching for the knowledge to save Sara when she heard the front door slam open. “We’re up here!” Nyssa called out to them. “She stopped breathing!”

Nyssa was asked to step back to allow them to work and she watched them try to save Sara.

* * *

 

Laurel was holding a laughing and kicking Lexie around the waist and at arms length as Oliver tried to show his amazing diving skills, having only ever perfected the accidental belly flop while taking swim lessons.

Oliver winked and posed from his spot on the diving board that wasn’t very big at all. He took a few steps backs and was ready for a running jump.

“Watch Uncle Ollie Lexie, it’s what not to do.” Laurel was leaning back on the slope into the deep end, it was also great that she had a bunch of noodles to lean back on. It was so amazing how terrible Oliver was at swimming and anything else that involved being in water. Oliver ran and just before he jumped, he slipped and went very ungracefully down on his chest, mouth wide open. He sunk down just completely surprised before slowly swimming under the water over to them.

“I hurt everywhere and I swallowed so much chlorine.” Oliver was coughing and spitting out water. “Am I going to die?” He reached out and pulled Lexie over to him and she just leaned in to him.

“Yeah.” Laurel just laughed at him. She brushed some of the wet hair sticking to Lexie’s face out. “You getting hungry sweetie?” Laurel honestly wasn’t sure how long they were in the water for.

“Uh huh.” Lexie’s eyes were starting to droop and she was ready for food and then a nap.

Laurel got out first, getting the cute hooded towel robe for Lexie and wrapping her own towel around herself. Oliver got out, towel draped over himself and grabbed his phone. “Want some pizza Lexie?”

“Oliver.”

“I’ll get her the little mini twists. You want little mini twists Lex?”

“Yeah!”

 Laurel just rolled her eyes. “Get as many veggies added to them as possible.”

“Bownies!” Lexie was shaking her head as Laurel tried to dry the toddler’s hair as much as possible.

“Laurel your phone is blinking.” Oliver passed the table where the phone laid.

“So check it.”

“Nyssa called a bunched and texted you to call her back right away. Guess her talk with Sara didn’t go well.”

“Pass it.” Laurel stopped trying to dry Lexie’s hair and instead dialed Nyssa’s number. She picked up right away.

“ **I need you to contact your parents and get down to the hospital right now!** ”

“What’s going on Nyssa?”

“ **Sara is in the hospital, they kicked me out so they doctors could figure out what happened. I think she took a lot of pills.** ”

“Okay. We’re on our way.” Laurel was blinking back the tears. “Oliver, I need to go to the hospital. S-A-R-A may have over dosed so I need you to watch Lexie.”

“Laurel you can’t drive yourself there.” Oliver hung up on his order and just stared at his girlfriend. “I’ll go, and Lexie and I can hang out in the waiting room. I’ll bring some things to keep her entertained. We’ll drop you off and then I’ll get her some lunch and come back.” He thought he had a plan. “Just let me grab the laptop and tablet.” Oliver ran upstairs and ran back down with a book bag. “Let’s go. Did she say what kind of condition Sara was in?”

“No, they won’t tell her anything because she isn’t family. It doesn’t matter that she’s the one who found her.” Laurel carried Lexie out to the car and strapped her in.

“Pizza?” Lexie asked looking up at her, she was trying to figure out what was going on.

“Lex, I forgot to change you into real clothes.” Laurel was sighing clearly upset right now. She looked at Oliver then herself. “None of us are in real clothes.”

“It’s fine, I packed our clothes, I’ll take care of everything you just be there for Sara.” Oliver smiled at her, trying his best to make everything easier for Laurel.

* * *

 

Nyssa was in the waiting room going out of her mind. She kept going from sitting with her head in her hands to pacing to walking around the room. She didn’t know what to do anymore. She was back to feeling helpless and it was the worst feeling in the world.

When Laurel came she felt even worst. Laurel went to the doctor who talked to her. She called Oliver to tell him that Sara was stable.

When she finished, she sat down with Nyssa. “They said she’s stable, but she isn’t awake. They won’t let me in to see her yet.”

“But she’s stable?”

“She’s stable.” Laurel told Nyssa, she was trying to convince them both that it was all going to be okay. “Dad is on the way; Mom is coming back from Central City.” Laurel wanted to ask what happened, she wanted all the information she could get but she also saw how upset Nyssa was and she didn’t know what she would do if she was in her situation.

“I’m sorry.” Nyssa spoke up breaking the tension. “If I was earlier, I could have stopped her before she did it.”

“Nyssa you saved her.” Laurel just let herself lean onto Nyssa. It was all she could offer right now.

“Why would she do it?”

“I don’t know. Oliver and Lexie are getting food if you want some.”  

“No thank you.” Nyssa watched as the doctor approached.

“Where’s Sara?” As soon as Quentin ran in he asked his daughter and not the doctor standing close by.

“Ask him. It might be the only thing he’s good for.” Laurel narrowed her eyes almost ignoring the fact that he in fact helped save Sara’s life.

“What is going on?” Quentin turned to the doctor.

“Who are you?” The doctor asked Quentin having no idea who this man was.

“The father, now tell me what is going on with my daughter.”

* * *

 

Sara was lying in the shitty hospital bed, IV in her hand, something down her nose, she had a breathing tube up until a few minutes ago when she woke up and proved that she didn’t need it. Her eyes still stung from the bright lights and mostly she was just down. She had marks on her arms from the restrains, she tried to attack some people apparently when she was brought in, which was funny because she doesn’t remember it at all. Then again she was also told that Nyssa (well someone who matched her description found her). Why wouldn’t Nyssa just leave her there.

“ ** _She thinks you’re just a pity case. Think about it. How did you meet? She saw you getting your ass handed to you by Gwen and her friends. Pathetic._** ” Sara shut her eyes trying to block out the voice. “ ** _You can’t even fucking die right!_** ” Sara kept her eyes shut and heard screaming from the next room.

“YOU STOLE MY MEMORIES YOU FUCKING BITCH!”

“ ** _Well she seems angry. Look at you now Sara. Stuck with the nutcases._** ” The voice taunted her. “ ** _I mean honestly you should have been here long ago. You’re hearing things. You’re insane._** ”

“I’m not insane.” Sara responded.

“ ** _Yes you are, you’re talking to yourself._** ”

“No I’m not. I’m talking to you. I just don’t know what you are!”

“ ** _‘True, nervous, very, very dreadfully nervous I had been and am, but why will say that I am mad?! The disease had sharpened my senses, not destroyed, not dulled them. Above all was the sense of hearing acute.’ Edgar All Poe. He got it. That’s what I am. The disease that has sharpened your senses Sara. That’s why you can hear me. That’s why you can see me!_** ”

“He drank himself to death.” Sara opened her eyes and stared at the window to her right.

“ ** _He did. He knew what the world would be like without him. Just like you do. It’s one word. Say it with me now. Better._** ”

“Nyssa didn’t leave me to die.”

“ ** _Congratulations you found out she is a better person than you. You end up locked in rooms with dead chicks. She finds dying ones and tries to save them. It’s pity. Not love. It’ll hurt much less if you just admit it now._** ”

“I don’t like you.”

“ ** _That’s because I am you. Well a side of you. The side you tried to bury long ago. I’m your honesty Sara. You are just a terrible person. If you try you could easily be the next Hitler. Hell you can make Hitler look like a petty thief. Just take the needle out of your arm, and run it across your throat. It’ll only hurt for a moment._** ”

“You’re my honesty?”

“ ** _Yes. You hid me away for good when you decided to never tell Laurel._** ”

“It’s for the best.” Sara tried to reason, tried to justify her actions.

“ ** _So is this. It has to be there, otherwise they can save you._** ”

* * *

 

“Ms. Lance, your sister is awake now but she asking not to see anyone. The good news is; she doesn’t seem to have suffered any brain damage.” A new doctor explained looking to Laurel while Quentin was out making a call to Dinah. “Does your sister have a history of depression or suicidal thoughts or actions?” Oliver and Lexie were sitting a few rows away, Lexie was asleep in her stroller and Oliver was pushing her forward and back gently trying to keep her asleep.

“I don’t know. Nyssa do you know?”

“No, I’m don’t know.”

“She was recently away on a drug binge. I don’t know what she took then though.” Laurel answered. “Has she told you anything?”

“She is refusing to answer our questions.”

“Can she do that?” Nyssa asked while Laurel asked “But she’s only sixteen, you can make her tell you things.”

“Unfortunately with the state laws as soon as someone is sixteen they cannot get any mental or medical help unless they ask for it.” The doctor explained to the two now angry teens.

“She tried to kill herself and you can’t do anything to get her help?” Quentin rejoined having heard the last part of the conversation.

“Unless she says she wants it no there is nothing we can do. We’ll treat her but once they are healed that’s it.” The doctor tried to explained it and get the anger directed away from him.

“So we just need to hope that the next time she tried to kill herself we catch her in time again?”

“Yes, unless she asks for the help, literally asking to be placed in a program or meet with someone we can’t do anything.” The Lances were busy talking to the doctor, they didn’t notice Nyssa walk over to the nurse station and then disappear down the hall, grabbing something off a cart as she went. “You mentioned she was on a drug binge not too long ago; do you know what types of drugs she took?” He stared at Quentin hoping that he knew what his daughter did not.

“Yeah, well sort of. I have a list of the drugs found at the scene that leave the system before she was tested at the hospital.” Quentin answered going to his phone and looking for the email from West that had all the known drugs the dealers Sara was with dealt with.

“DMT, PCP, DiPT, Zolpidem, E, LSD and weed.”

“I want to run some tests once she wakes up. Just to be sure the continued use of are not causing any problems like HPPD.”

* * *

 

Nyssa dressed in newly stolen scrubs had stolen Sara’s chart from the nurses’ station and was going down the hallway. She was moved from the regular ER rooms upstairs to the Psych ward. She heard screaming from one room, crying from another, threats to a nurse by who looked like she was clutching to a USB stick that the nurse was trying to take.

‘ _Sara shouldn’t be here. She isn’t insane.’_ Nyssa thought. Sure Sara clearly had been feeling sick to do what she did but that wasn’t the same as these girls. She looked in the small window in the door first, Sara was lying in the bed, restrained. She almost looked asleep except for her head would move now and then, her arms would felt against the restraints. Nyssa remember when they strapped her down, they had to sedate her. She had come out of the seizer only to go on the attack, a reaction from the drugs according to the doctor who kept assuring Nyssa that they were not hurting Sara, they were protecting her from herself.

Nyssa opened the door and watched Sara’s head snap to look at her.

“This is what you are going to do.” Nyssa was making sure to use her strictest voice. “When a nurse or doctor comes in you are telling them that you need help! Whatever the fuck made you do what you did you tell them Sara! And if you ever pull that stunt again I swear to God I will fucking kill you!” This wasn’t at all what Nyssa had planned, she meant to sit down and have a rational, non emotional discussion. That went out the window the second eye contact was made. “You do not have the right to decide who is and is not in my life understand? That includes you!”

“Why do you care?” Sara’s voice was so quiet Nyssa almost missed it.

“Because I love you, you idiot and I can’t do that if you’re dead. Please, just whatever it is, whatever you think is so terrible that you shouldn’t be alive, just tell the doctors. Let them fix it.” Nyssa was close to crying now, she had been close the whole time in the waiting room, actually did in the ambulance. Only Sara could make her cry this much.

“But I ruined us.”

“You can only ruin us if you’re not here to fix it.” Nyssa literally sobbed out before all but falling to her knees by Sara’s bed. “Do you know how much you scared me?”

“I’m sorry. Nys, I’m so sorry please don’t cry.” Sara was crying herself now, she couldn’t believe how much she hurt Nyssa. She never wanted to do that, especially not twice. “I’ll tell them what’s going on. I promise.” She tried to move her hand but she was just getting frustrated unable to actually move enough to touch her so Nyssa did it for her, taking Sara’s hand in her own.

“Please never scare me like that again. I can't be with you if you're dead Sara.” Nyssa squeezed Sara’s hand. When they heard the girl next door scream at the nurse entering. “I need to go. I’ll be back soon. Please ask them for help.” Nyssa leaned down and kissed Sara’s cheek. “I love you.” Nyssa took off then just passing by the nurse right outside of Sara’s door.

“I want help.” Sara looked at the nurse.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an asshole yes indeed. I hope this tears out your heart. :)


End file.
